On ne peut rien refuser à un ami
by Darness K. M
Summary: Quand Captain America débarque à "l'improviste" chez Iron Man... OS qui mérite une suite, je pense x)


On ne peut rien refuser à un ami.

Un ami, vraiment ?

 _Croyez-le ou ne le croyez pas, ce qui se passa ce jour-là n'était absolument pas prévu. Ni ce jour, ni un autre. Peut-être dans l'imagination de Steve ou de Stark, mais de là à ce que ça se produise, il y avait une large marche. Très large. Ça faisait un moment que Tony n'était pas sortis, trop concentré sur un projet scientifique soit-disant, quand un génie comme lui travaillait, on le laissait tranquille évidement. Mais il y avait une personne, une seule personne, loin d'être au courant, qui ne le laissait pas en paix. Le scientifique ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, au moins pour cette fois._

 _Quand il alla ouvrir la porte au Captain, il ne paraissait même pas surpris de le voir._

 _« -_ Captain, ravis de vous revoir.

\- De même pour moi, Stark. Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'inviter sans prévenir mais vu que vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels...

\- Ho, des appels ? Je n'en ai pas eu vent.

\- C'est un mensonge. Vous les écoutiez encore en boucle ce matin.

\- Merci, Jarvis. _» Fit Tony en essayant de garder son calme habituel, ce qui n'était pas si simple._

 _« -_ C'est un plaisir.

\- Il faut vraiment que je lui apprenne l'ironie... Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce n'est pas simple de vous contacter, vu que vous n'appelez que de cabines téléphoniques. Mais allez-y, entrez, ce sera plus simple pour discuter.

\- Merci. _» répondit Steve tout en entrant, il observa l'endroit qui n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. «_ Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me familiariser avec les téléphones portables.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne répondez jamais ? Vu toutes les fois où j'ai essayer, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous étiez tout le temps débordés ?

\- Peut-être n'avais-je tout simplement pas envie de décrocher ?

\- Si je vous dérange, vous n'avez qu'à le dire.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, c'est tout simplement un concours de circonstances... Alors comme ça, vous cherchez un endroit où rester un petit moment ?

\- C'est bien ça. J'ai pas mal voyagé mais c'est un peu lassant, j'aimerais un véritable endroit où revenir de temps à autre...

\- Et vous avez pensé directement penser à moi ? Je suis touché. _»_

 _Stark avait commencé à rire doucement mais se calma tout de suite en voyant le regard sérieux du Captain. Sentant un léger malaise, il alla du coté des boissons pour se servir._

 _« -_ Un verre Captain ?

\- De l'eau, ça ira.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi sérieux, vous ne vous laisser jamais aller ?

\- Pas avec vous, ça pourrait déraper. _»_

 _Tony fronça un peu les sourcils, perplexe à cette phrase, déraper ? De quelle façon ça pourrait déraper entre eux ? Prenant en compte la version la plus simple et soft de son esprit, il esquissa un sourire en amenant le verre d'eau à son ami._

 _« -_ C'est vrai que deux hommes comme nous, qui se laisse aller, on ne sait pas dans quel état on va retrouver l'appartement après ça.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... _»_

 _Fit Steve tout en portant le verre d'eau à ses lèvres, pourtant Iron man avait l'étrange impression qu'il sous-entendait complètement autre chose._

 _« -_ Captain... Dites-moi si ce n'est qu'une impression, mais je sens que vous sous-entendez des choses depuis tout à l'heure.

\- C'est simplement que je commence à douter de notre amitié.

\- Quoi ? Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas répondu à quelques appels ?

\- Mais que vous avez visiblement écouté mes messages en boucle. Je vous sais aussi assez doué pour réussir à me joindre même sans portable. Je n'apprécie pas que vous me mentiez, et vous le savez...

\- La vérité donc. Vous voulez vraiment la vérité ? Et toutes les conséquenes qu'elle implique ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux.

\- Ça mettrait sans doute fin à notre amitié.

\- Y a-t-il vraiment eu de l'amitié entre nous, une seule fois, depuis que nous nous connaissons ?

\- En voilà une bonne question... Qu'est-ce que ça serait d'autre ?

\- À vous de me le dire, c'est vous le génie.

\- J'ai compris, vous essayez de me mettre dos au mur pour que je le dise. Mais vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. _»_

 _Ce fut au tour de Captain d'esquisser un petit sourire, il posa son verre et approcha Stark, peut-être un peu trop prés, puisque celui-ci fit un petit pas en arrière, sous la surprise de ce rapprochement soudain. Attrapant son menton entre ses doigts, Steve vint déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre la parole._

 _«-_ Il n'y a pas forcément besoin de le dire. _»_

 _Stark affichait une expression assez complexe sur le visage, entre la surprise, la perplexité mais malgré tout un soulagement avant d'avoir ce sourire suffisant qu'il aimait tant._

 _« -_ Je vais quand même prendre ça pour une déclaration. _»_

 _D'une certaine façon, les dés étaient jetés, comme si Stark n'avait fais qu'attendre le premier pas de son ami pour passer à la vitesse supérieure, histoire de faire en sorte que tout ce qui n'était que sous-entendu, devienne plus concret. Il attrapa sa nuque et n'hésita pas à l'embrasser franchement, ce qui était loin de déplaire au blond qui répondait au baiser, sa main venant se poser dans le dos de Tony, le serrant un peu contre lui._

 _« -_ Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis si je pouvez rester ou non...

\- Laissez-moi réfléchir... Disons que ça dépend.

\- Ça dépend de quoi ?

\- Si vous assurez au lit ou non.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout en revient toujours à ça dans cette époque ? _»_

 _S'indigna Captain America, le relâchant par la même occasion. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment on pouvait penser de cette façon._

 _« -_ Ho pas que ça, il y a aussi l'argent ! _»_

 _Steve soupira, consterné d'entendre pareilles allégations alors que la soirée avait pourtant bien commencé, il tourna les talons et reprit sa place prés du verre d'eau. Une fois de plus, Iron Man avait perdu l'occasion de se taire. De temps à autre, il se maudissait de n'avoir pas pu fermer la bouche à temps, dans ce genre de moment par exemple._

 _« -_ Enfin, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous, vu que...

\- Vu que je ne gagne pas particulièrement bien ma vie, surtout comparé à vous ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dis comme ça, mais c'est l'idée...

\- Et vous l'auriez dis comment ?

\- De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance !

\- Qu'est-ce qui en a alors ? _»_

 _Un long silence presque gêné s'en suivis, vraisemblablement parce que Tony chercher une réponse adéquat mais une seule lui venait en tête qui serait susceptible de convenir aux yeux du blond._

 _«-_ Vous ? _»_

 _Un autre silence s'en suivis, Captain jetant un coup d'œil à Stark, l'air de se demander s'il était sincère ou non. Celui-ci se rapprocha et passa son bras autour de ses épaules._

 _« -_ Allez, je plaisantais, laissez tomber cette mine boudeuse, ça ne vous va pas... _»_

 _Il lui embrassa la joue d'un air assez joueur, ça l'amusait beaucoup en vérité que Steve réagisse comme ça à ses provocations. Ça changeait du commun des mortels qui étaient... Mortellement ennuyeux, il fallait bien l'avouer._

 _« -_ Pour quelqu'un qui refusait de faire le premier pas, je vous trouve bien collant tout à coup...

\- ça n'a rien à voir, mon égaux n'aurait pas supporté de se faire rejeter. Comme c'est difficile de lire en vous, je n'avais absolument rien qui pouvait m'indiquer que vous m'aimiez plus que comme un ami.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant que je sais que c'est la cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous lâcher facilement...

\- Jusqu'à votre prochaine conquête, vous voulez dire ?

\- Alors ça... C'est injuste comme accusation. J'avoue avoir un certain succès, il faut comprendre que j'ai un charisme qui en fait fondre plus d'une, sans parler du fait que je sois intelligent et riche...

\- Mais pas modeste pour un sou... _» Le blond fixait son nouvel amant de façon à ce qu'il puisse lire dans son regard que s'il continuait sur sa lancée, il ne le garderait pas plus d'une journée finalement._

 _« -_ Mais jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'étaient que des histoires sans importance... _»_

 _Et comme il l'avait dit juste avant, Captain était important pour lui. C'était peut-être un mensonge, Steve le savait, il essayait d'ailleurs de déceler un quelconque signe de mensonge chez Stark, mais rien. Et il avait envie de le croire, au moins cette fois._

 _« -_ Je vais vous accorder une chance, tâchez de ne pas la gâcher comme vous avez coutume de le faire. _»_

 _Tony eut un petit sourire satisfait et vint à nouveau embrasser son collègue. Cette relation promettait des jours mouvementés, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas l'important. Ils auraient tout le temps d'y penser plus tard._


End file.
